graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryzallion Magnus
This is a brief history of Ryzallion Vennaire Magnus. Of his accomplishments, positions, and roles, a few include: OG of the Royal Guard and all other Imperias, Leader of an 80 hour guild that he has always been leader of which is now titled, "The Imperian Guard", Commander of the Imperian Guard of the last Imperias, Blacksmith (creator of multiple swords and shields for himself and various others), one of the positioned Leads in the 20k hours guild Chain of Memories (the guild with the highest number of guild tower hours), one of the positioned Leads in the 1k hours guild Black Legion, one of the positioned Leads in the 1k hours guild Sassafras. Owner of the 5k hours Chain of Memories hat, Owner of the 1k hours Black Legion hat, Owner of the 1k hours iBall hat, Owner of the 1k hours Sassafras hat. 81k+ pks, 30k+ bks, 1155-493 spar record, owner of 4 GST items. Ryzallion's Beginnings Ryzallion entered Graal Classic around April of 2011. Knowing barely anything about the world of Graal, Ryzallion began exploring. He learned that slashing grass and bushes with his sword earned him money and he quickly learned that killing other players was quite entertaining. So, right from the get-go Ryzallion knew he was a knight, but he did not have a leader or anyone to lead. He ended up meeting Eazallar Rallazae. Eazallar was leader of the guild Sorcerer's Alliance, it didn't have any active players, but Eazallar recruited Ryzallion and Ryzallion joined. Eazallar taught Ryzallion the basics of the world of Graal. He taught him that a horse would make him faster and it could breathe fire to make him more money. He also showed him all the secret places of Graal that would give him a free gold or red gralat. He taught him that a lantern could take him special places such as the other side of Deadwood (which no longer exists) and Snowtown. Eazallar taught Ryzallion all types basics and because of this he honored Eazallar with his only honor point (which also no longer exist). Out of all the things Eazallar taught Ryzallion, the most important to Eazallar was his gift to deceive. Eazallar taught Ryzallion how to kidnap players and make them work as slaves for him (prior to the out button, the only way out of a person house was through the door so Eaz would simply block the door with furniture). He would have them farm for him until it was either good enough for Eaz or until they unstuck themselves which quite sadly a lot of them forgot existed. He also would create fake code shops that would require 10-20 bombs in his farm for them to enter only to discover there were no codes at all. He used various other schemes and made quite a lot of money. Ryzallion on the other hand was not very fond of the scams. He did try them a few times but he did not find it honorable and decided to stop. Ryzallion one day informed Eazallar that he had enough gralats to form his own guild and was curious if Eazallar would like to be allies. Eazallar agreed and Immense Knights was born. Immense Knights would not become very successful until later on. Even so, Ryzallion carried on as a knight. One day Eazallar noticed Ryzallion stats and said, "You have over 300 kills?! You can enter Sardons Tower!" This was very exciting, Ryzallion never even knew there was a place that required kills to enter, he just killed for fun. At that time it was around May of 2011 and Ryzallion had around 700-800 kills. Ryzallion continued on pking and exploring and other graal activities until he found his purpose in late July 2011. (Finally going to continue this wiki. Enjoy! --- Ryzallion V. Magnus) The Royal Guard July 2011: Ryzallion stumbles upon a guild of knights occupying the ancient throne room of the Castle. After conversing with the leader "Margrave Auel" for a while, Ryzallion joins the guild. "The Royal Guard" was connected to its allied guild "The Royal Family." Ryzallion quickly told his closest friend Eazallar about the guard, and Eaz joined up as well. While apart of the Royal Guard, Ryzallion quickly moved to become one of Auel's most trusted men. The duty of the guards was to protect the Royal Family by protecting the throne room. Anyone who entered the throne room was to be killed on site. While apart of the guard, Ryzallion grew close to many of the others, those being: Xinke, Zearos, iDC!, Kentiman, Occido, Jeerobbie, Richard, along with Eazallar (and very occasionally: the brothers Link (a knight) and Zaer (of the royal family)). The Royal Guard competed in the first ever Guild Spar Tournament (GST). Those who were chosen to compete: Auel, Link, Ryzallion, Richard, and Troubador. The team made it past the first round mostly due to the skill of the legendary Richard (r.i.p.). The second round was still close, but unfortunately, the guard took on the guild US who was ranked number one in spar at the time and therefore the guard lost. While in the Guard, Ryzallion and Link served as Auel's number two men. Ryzallion lead the guild "The Knights of the Round" for a short period of time before Auel left the guard and it collapsed. The Knights of the Round was a guild created to contain the most skilled members of The Guard, however, The Guard collapsed before it was fully utilized. The Collapse of the Royal Guard Fall 2011: The Royal Guard, Family, Army, etc, etc. collapsed. Why? Auel left stating he was quitting to conquer the actual world. He left the guild to go on however it would like, but without a leader, it died. Shinrah Auel returns not too long after he left and he was about to get down to business. Literally. Shinrah was a very short-lived business guild Auel created. Ryzallion and Eazallar jumped on board quickly. The guild lasted a few weeks and Auel departed once again. (Since it has been years, my memory has faded on a lot that has happened I will record the main events) The Immense Knights After the second guild of Auel's collapsed, Ryzallion and Eazallar decided to chase the 1k dream. Ryzallion took his former guild "The Immense Knights" and began recruiting. The key members: Eazallar, Sambovazz, Shadow, Nick, Kid, Blue, and Dark. Together, the team earned 70 hours together. The Immense Knights was allied alongside of the Immense Warriors, The Immense Archers, and The Immense Sorcerers. Some of my fondest memories came from leading this guild. However, the dream was huge. Shadow and Sambo quit, and Nick soon afterward. The guild was dying quickly, and Ryzallion heard that the Royal Guard or aka Imperia had returned. Immense Knights vs. Imperia There was a time somewhere in between the 1k dream and its end that Imperia returned and there was a small feud between Ryzallion and his former comrades. Ryzallion feuded against both Auel and Xinke. As you most of you probably know, it did not last. Ryzallion reached out to Xinke and apologized and the two became closer than ever before. I can say that Xinke has been a friend of mine for years now. Auel and Ryzallion seem to share a mutual respect for one another. Ryzallion joined many of Auel's guilds throughout the years and the two always got along and had quite a few good time. Ryzallion's Return to Imperia Ryzallion rejoined Imperia and worked alongside Xinke. Much happened and you may find that information across the various wikis. To name a few: Multiple Imperia variations, Wars, etc. etc. Moving ahead. Collapses, Hat Chasing, and the State to be continued Category:People Category:Leaders Category:Imperia